shadowlandslfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanting
Below are the listed prices and associated guidelines surrounding item creation by those with the Enchanting skill. For guidelines on creating Foci in general, see Once a Week/Month Magic. 'Magical Materials:' *Raw Herbs - 100 *Raw Minerals - 100 *Raw Metals - 100 *Herbal Radicals - 500 *Mineral Radicals - 500 *Metal Radicals - 500 *Orichalcum - 8000 *Hermetic Texts - 500 'Purchased Foci:' All directly purchased Foci are mundane ''quality. *Expendable Spell Focus - 5000 *Specific Spell Focus - 10000 *Spell Category Focus - 15000 *Spirit Focus - 10000 *Sustaining Focus - 10000 *Power Focus - 25000 *Weapon Focus - 20000 'Crafting: Radical is a generic term for refined raw material. There is a significant difference in quality between created radicals and processed material bought from a dealer. *Refine Raw into Radical requires Enchanting skill and a week. *Better materials produce better magic items. *Refining takes patience and focus. Only one process can be active per character with the Enchantingskill. ''Mundane'':' Magical items bought off a Dealer. 'Hand Made:' Radicals bought off Dealer >>> Crafted into Focus with Enchanting. 'Virgin:' Raw materials bought off Dealer >>> Refined into Radicals with Enchanting >>> Crafted into Focus with Enchanting. Orichalcum: *Can replace 2 Radicals in most "recipes" to produce a significantly more powerful magical object. *''Orichalcum purchased directly from a dealer is of mundane ''quality. ''Refining Orichalcum requires a physical location to do the work (Appropriate facilities for metallurgy, including a forge, adequate power for lab equipment, etc.), and frequent oversight during the process. The refining process is 4 weeks for a piece of Hand Made, another 4 weeks for a piece of Virgin. *Hand Made: Copper, Mercury, Gold and Silver Radicals bought off a Dealer >>> Refined into Orichalcum with Enchanting >>> Crafted into Focus with Enchanting *Virgin: Raw Copper, Mercury, Gold and Silver bought off a Dealer >>> Refined into Radicals with Enchanting >>> Refined into Orichalcum with Enchanting >>> Crafted into Focus with Enchanting 'Crafting Foci:' (Format:) Item name *Information Superior Materials: Qualities added through use of better materials. Requirement: 'How many total radicals are required for construction from scratch. 'Expendable Spell Focus *Only works for one category of spells (Combat, Health, Detection, ect). *Loses its magical ability when used. Mundane: Reduces drain by 1 for whatever spell it was used with. Hand Made: Reduces drain by 1 when countering spell of its type. (Or can make 2 Mundane versions) Virgin: May use one Spell Option for free (chosen when bonding the focus) (or 4 Mundane versions) Orichalcum: Gives a tie breaker like an Initiate grade (Mundane: 1 Grade (or 8 Mundane versions), Hand Made: 2 (or 16 Mundane versions) Grades, Virgin: 3 Grades (or 32 Mundane versions)). Requirement: 1 Radical 'Specific Spell Focus' *Only works for one specific spell (Invisibility, Flamethrower, Telekinesis, ect). Mundane: Reduces drain by 1 for whatever spell it was used with. Hand Made: Reduces drain by 1 when countering spell of its type. Virgin: May use one Spell Option for free (chosen when bonding the focus) Orichalcum: Gives a tie breaker like an Initiate grade (Mundane: 1 Grade, Hand Made: 2 Grades, Virgin: 3 Grades). Requirement: 2 Radicals 'Spell Category Focus' *Only works for one spell category (Illusion, Elemental Manipulations, Telekinetic Manipulations, ect). Mundane: Reduces drain by 1 for whatever spell it was used with. Hand Made: Reduces drain by 1 when countering spell of its type. Virgin: May use one Spell Option for free (chosen when bonding the focus) Orichalcum: Gives a tie breaker like an Initiate grade (Mundane: 1 Grade, Hand Made: 2 Grades, Virgin: 3 Grades). Requirement: 3 Radicals 'Spirit Focus' *Only works for one kind of spirit (Water Elemental, Salamander, City Spirit). *Reduces drain by 1 whenever attempting to banish spirit. Mundane: Reduces drain by 1 whenever spirit is conjured. Hand Made: Reduces drain by 1 whenever attempting to banish spirit. Virgin: Conjured spirit gains one extra service Orichalcum: Gives a tie breaker like an Initiate grade (Mundane: 1 Grade, Hand Made: 2 Grades, Virgin: 3 Grades). Requirement: 2 Radicals 'Sustaining Focus' *Can be used to sustain a spell, letting the mage do things they normally couldn't while sustaining. *Specific spell that will be sustained must be decided during the bonding ritual. *Spell to be sustained can be changed by re-bonding the focus. *Must be touched to the thing that the sustained spell is sustained on (cannot be used on non-physical things). *Unlike normal focus, it must stay in contact with the target of the spell, not the mage (unless the mage is the target of their own spell). Mundane: Normal Spell Sustaining Hand Made: Costs 1 extra drain to counter the sustained spell. Virgin: Allows two possible sustained spells to be chosen at bonding, not one. Orichalcum: Mundane: Allows three possible sustained spells to be chosen at bonding. Hand Made: Allows four possible sustained spells to be chosen at bonding. Virgin: Allows any spell to be sustained with the focus. Requirement: '2 Radicals 'Power Focus Mundane: Gives the mage +8 drain to spend per day. Hand Made: Gives another +4 drain to spend per day. Virgin: Gives Really Strong, Really Fast or Fortitude when in Astral Space (whichever one it is must be chosen when the focus is bonded). Orichalcum: Mundane: Adds yet another +4 drain to spend per day. Hand Made: Adds another +4 drain to spend per day. Virgin: Adds even more +4 drain per day. Requirement: 5 Radicals 'Weapon Focus' *Has own astral form, allowing it to project with its owner for use in astral combat. *Can help to injure spirits or supernatural creatures who are normally almost immune to physical or "mortal" weapons. *Like all foci, a weapon focus must be touching the person it is bonded to. This means that only melee weapons can be made into a focus. *Weapon needs to have Orichalcum forged into it, not simply added (Someone with the proper Fix/Build skill to make the weapon). Requirement: 1 Orichalcum (Only Orichalcum grades apply) Mundane: Acts as a "tie breaker" for melee combat with someone of equal skill. Hand Made: Gives Civilian Weapons skill (for melee only), to those who have no melee skill. Gives Advanced Melee skill to those who only have Civilian Weapons. Acts as another level of "tie breaker" for melee combat with someone of equal skill (or another weapon focus). Virgin: Gives Advanced Melee skill to those who have no melee skill, or only Civilian Weapons. Acts as yet another level of "tie breaker" for melee combat with someone of equal skill (or another weapon focus). 'Expendable Anchoring Focus' *''Must have learned Anchoring Metamagic'' *Holds a spell placed within it by an Initiate who has learned Anchoring. *Allows those holding it to cast the sorcery spell that is stored inside when a trigger condition is met (flick the focus, wear it, drink it, ect). *Only works once, then burns out. Requirement: 2 Radicals Mundane: Spell works like normal Hand Made: Required for binding a detection spell along with the sorcery to use as a trigger condition (using Detect Enemies along with Armor to bring up an Armor spell when someone wants to hurt the person with the focus). Further Materials: N/A 'Reusable Anchoring Focus' *''Must have learned Anchoring Metamagic'' *Holds a spell placed within it by an Initiate who has learned Anchoring. *Allows those holding it to cast the sorcery spell that is stored inside when a trigger condition is met (flick the focus, wear it, drink it, ect). *Must be recharged by the owner between every use. **Recharging requires a few minutes of focus. Can't be done during combat or while any other spells are sustained. Requirement: 4 Radicals Mundane: Spell works like normal Hand Made: Required for binding a detection spell along with the sorcery to use as a trigger condition (using Detect Enemies along with Armor to bring up an Armor spell when someone wants to hurt the person with the focus). Further Materials: N/A 'Places:' Below are the guidelines for the construction of Hermetic Libraries and Shamanic Lodges (Use Shaman guidelines for other non-Hermetic traditions). Both require a physical location of some sort, allow the learning and creation of new spells, and fulfill specific requirements for other magic. Digital Hermetic Texts take up extensive space, where only a few can be stored on a P-Sec. 'Hermetic Library:' *Requires a physical location **Hermetic texts can be made digital at a price of (x2) per text. **Digital texts take up extensive ''space. *Allows learning of new spells. Requires: *1 Hermetic Text for every 'school' that can be learned (Combat Magic, Illusion, Elemental Manipulation, ect) *1 Hermetic text for every spell that can be learned (Combat, Invisibility, Flamethrower, ect) *1 Hermetic Text for every option that can be learned (Touch, Make Physical, Make Area Effect, ect) ''Example: A library with access to Illusion and Elemental Manipulation that includes Mask and Flamethrower (with Area option) would require 5 texts. 'Shamanic Lodge (Or Similar):' *Requires a physical location *Critical to many aspects of Shamanic Magic Requires: (No Orichalcum substitutions, no effect due to material quality) *1 Radical for every school that can be learned (Combat Magic, Illusion, Elemental Manipulation, ect) *1 Radical for every spell that can be learned (Combat, Invisibility, Flamethrower, ect) *1 Radical for every option that can be learned (Touch, Make Physical, Make Area Effect, ect) *1 Radical simply to exist 'Ritual Materials' 'Elemental Conjuring' Requires: *1 of proper Radical (burned herbal for Fire or Air, mixed mineral or herbal for Water, mineral or metal for Earth) *Summoning an elemental involves a ritual spanning roughly 3 hours. Better Materials: *Mundane/Hand Made (Dealer Purchased Radicals): Normal Conjuring *Virgin (Raw materials refined with Enchanting into Radicals): Stronger elemental (tie breaker equal to one Initiate grade). *Orichalcum: N/A 'Ritual Sorcery Materials:' Requires: 2 Radicals (No benefit due to grade). Materials are expended at the conclusion of the ritual. Category:Character Skills